


Psalms of the Great Goddess Anthelia

by SexTheHex



Category: Psalms of the Great Goddess Anthelia
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Autofellatio, Boy tits, Diaper Soiling, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Gay, Gen, Goddesses, Gods, Humiliation, Hyper Scat, Hyper Soiling, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Pantypooping, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Scat, Soiling, cock growth, femboys, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Gather around and listen! The Great Goddess Anthelia has blessed us with many miracles. Here are a collection of her psalms, describing the many heroic adventures she’s triumphed through. Praise our fertility goddess, great goddess Anthelia!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. PROLOGUE: The Wonders Of The Great Goddess Anthelia & The Genesis Of The Psalms

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️WARNING: This story contains SCAT STUFF (Shitting, Soiling, Diapers)!⚠️
> 
> ⚠️STOP READING NOW if you’re not into that! You’ve been warned!⚠️
> 
> Lot to explain for this one!
> 
> The formatting of this seriesis a little weird! This series is essentially going to be a playground where I can entertain kinky fetishes and sudden urges in quick, concise bursts. 
> 
> The whole thing is a collection of vignettes. Each little vignette is a “psalm” and each is written in a slightly weird way with strange syntax and tense to invoke an ancient myth / biblical feel. 
> 
> Each psalm is tagged with its individual kinks at the start of a chapter. You can ignore psalms with fetishes you dislike and read what you prefer. They’re designed to be enjoyed in whatever order. Future Psalms will be added as new chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Hyper Scat, Futanari, Cock Growth, Soiling, Hyper Soiling, Boy Tits

Gather around, children of the goddess, for it is time to speak of our divine mother’s wonders once more. Though the grace of the supreme goddess might embrace us all, we must take the time to remember her deeds and worship the many impressive feats she did commit. For her beauty is absolute and the miracles that have come coiling out of her rear and blessed us, the people of Geseer, are countless. Let us sit and open our ears and picture once again her majesty, the amazement of Anthelia the fertility goddess!

High atop the daring Mount Allovus sits the great Parantheon of gods and goddesses, the many deities whose whims and actions create the forces of nature we take for granted. Of course, sitting central in the gathering of gods, relaxing on her majestic throne, is the queen of all. Anthelia: Goddess of Fertility! Bearer of the universe, shaper of man! 

Praise the name of the great goddess Anthelia, for she is the fairest, kindest, and most beloved goddess of them all. Gaze upon her face and learn the warmth of true beauty. Savor the gaze of her beautiful eyes, crystal blue like her long lengths of hair, perfectly complimenting her bright pink lips. Know the warmth of that shade of pink, for that darling neon is the shade of fertility and the color of the goddess herself. For her flesh bares this mark on her plump lips, expert at pleasing man. For her silver tiara does have the symbol of the goddess in this color, the shape of the heart, of love, and sex.

Savor the warmth of the goddesses face and embrace her magesty as your gaze draws lower to inspect her body, the fertile body that all receivers in sex should strive to obtain. For the goddess’s breasts do heave with tantalizing weight and do move with reckless abandon whenever the great goddess Anthelia does make the slightest twitch. And they are perky and tear shaped and capable of providing the sweetest milk known to man. And Anthelia did grace man with the ability to see most of these gargantuan bosoms in their splendor. For Anthelia’s silken toga does split in half down to her navel and allow most of her bare chest to shake. And the article of clothing does only just barely cover her nipples with expanses of her areolas left to breath in the air. 

But south of the great goddess Anthelia’s immaculate chest lay the finest gifts of the goddess of all. For at the waist of the goddess’s garments did the meager white cloth flair out like a mini skirt and expose her crotch and bottom to all. The choice of the goddess’s underwear is as clear as the light of her love, for one glance at her crotch is said to convey instantly whether she did choose to go commando, panty-clad, or diapered that day. With chest the envy of all those submissive, her crotch does strike the jealousy of all those dominant. For the goddess does have a cock of immense size and virility, near constantly erect and primed to impregnate. And the goddess does often sully her panties from a wayward squeeze of her balls by her enormous thighs and ejaculate ropes of virile sperm cleanly through her underwear. 

Though of course, the golden blessing of Anthelia lay perked between her backside, snug between her enormous ass cheeks. The grand anus of Anthelia, puffed and large from near constant use, is our great goddesses finest asset. For the goddess may dispel waste of any thickness at any volume at a whim, and she does frequently so as she pleases for her own entertainment. High atop Mount Allovus, many a day she spends gazing at the happenings of humanity, endlessly pooping into the bottomless seat of her throne. 

Yet, of course, the goddess has grown fond of all manners of defecation. She does not let all of her waste void into the black abyss beneath her throne seat. For often the goddess trots about the Parantheon to converse with the other gods and goddesses and dons panties or a diaper to contain her waste. And the underwear blessed by the great goddess does sag and bulge rapidly with the contents of her arm-thick logs, with Anthelia carrying about her whimsey without care for how large it gets. For the great goddess has immense strength that makes carrying several dozen pounds of fresh steaming waste contained in sagging underwear an easy task. Only once the goddess’s sacred mess expands to hundreds of pounds does the great goddess Anthelia feel her balance kilter and wobble. And the great goddess does sit in most all of her messes and relax, adding to the mass until her soiled underwear takes the shape of a chair, then a bed. And she does remain there defecating until one of her obedient femboy wimp gods does decide to change her. 

Her unfathomable power and dominion over life and matter is only exceeded by her great kindness. Of all her many creations, she has picked man to learn and pray and worship her and her fellow gods. We must cherish the waste with which the goddess fills our bowels and perform acts in her love. We must defecate in our underwear in our devotion and enjoy her warmth smushing in our seats.

Now, children of the goddess, I will tell you a story of her wonders...

Whispered words tell of the last time our miraculous goddess last graced earth, the manner and way in which her fruitful body bounced and shook. For she did descend from the heavens in a beam of life and she did grace mere mortals with her presence. Her bosom did hang, taut and full of nourishing milk like ready torpedos, and her erection, capable of impregnating the deepest and most betrenched of vaginas, did not stay beneath her toga at all.

Oh, but those features, heavenly and beyond earthly compare as though may be, are nothing compared to her most fertile gifts. For the goddess’s anus did part open and a thundering column of waste did rip out with force. And it did appear for an instance that the goddess did have a large third leg of brown as she did not wear underwear on her descent. And the waste did splat against the street pavement and grow into an impeccable pile. For the great goddess’s asshole did eclipse even the most massive farm animals in the size of their movements, and it did easily outperform every earthly orifice. 

And in the presence of her divine beauty as she did stand erect and defecating, the bodies of those around her began to surge in parallel. For those blessed by the sight of the goddess’s grace did defecate all their own, bowels surging full with the faith in her majesty. And the women present did feel their chests surge full of milk, blessed with udders to nurture all. And the penises of all in attendance, did react, the women growing larger and more erect as the men did feel the fertility in their penises transfer to their increasingly plush anuses. And many a man did feel his breasts surge in fertility as he stood defecating, morphing into fertile sissy bitches designed to be bred by cocks molded in the goddess’s image. 

The goddess did step before one woman present, one woman she saw potential in. The great goddess Anthelia’s divine stare did lock in on her and the will of the goddess did fill the woman’s veins. Her anus did part open even wider, blessed by a load of scat that would descend from her anus for 5 days and 5 nights. And her breasts did grow in size, nipples growing to one inch in length, slutty teats surging to mountains of succulent flesh. And her erection did spring from a modest cock to a duo of enormous shafts, both over two feet in length with a single ballsack rich with 4 testicles. 

And as the light of the goddess shineth upon her, the goddess did speak with her voice as smooth as the most darling wine, gracing her with knowledge.

“You are worthy of being my story keeper” the great goddess spoke. “You will be blessed with knowledge of the deeds I have achieved on earth and above and let the people of this world bask in their spectacle. You shall recite these stories for others, and you shall feel your body surge with life and your bottom part open as my blessing bestows on you and your listeners. You will find my church by this mound of my fertilizer and a great tree will sprout to shade your songs. I will teach you the psalms of my wonder and you shall repeat them beneath this tree for all to hear. You will be my scion.

That woman, dear listeners, as you may have guessed from the dual erections or the steadily descending underwear, was me! Gather beneath the goddess’s grand tree, brothers and sisters. Let the woes of your life descend through your colon and sag your briefs, panties, or diapers taut full with her warmth. Listen, masturbate, and savor the earthly joy of her heavenly grace. Listen now upon the glory of the great goddess Anthelia!


	2. Psalm 01: The Test of Hospitality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Hyper Scat, Futanari, Soiling, Hyper Soiling

The great goddess Anthelia did sit atop her throne at the peak of Mount Allovus, eyeing the citizens of Geseer to peer into their daily lives. For she did often love to relax by defecating into the vast void beneath her throne while she did stroke and she did suck upon her own phallus. For all around her, the many citizens of Geseer did pay her tribute. Many did defecate into their panties unprompted and did show their friends just what they had produced in the name of the great goddess. And many did hump each other's soiled underwear in public, cumming not within each other but climaxing into their underwear from their pathetic bulge-humping orgasms, as the great goddess intended.

Anthelia did smile upon her kingdom, for it was rich with devout followers and rich with fertile soil. And she did see to it that her people did deserve a reward for their trials.

The great goddess did rise from her seat, the distended, neck-thick anus of the holy one shutting for mere moments as she did don silky white panties in which to travel without leaving vast piles on the floor. And she did resume defecating once that pair of panties did rise up, blissfully unloading into her underwear as all that know of the goddess do. The goddess’s eyes did flash a strange blue, a bright crystal blue like her hair, as she did maneuver and motion her hands in a strange way. And she did clap her hands and vanish from her perch atop Mount Allovus, teleporting to the place of her people.

The great goddess did appear in an alley of Geseer, gleaming with all of her serenity. It would be easy to step out from her alley and great her people, to bless them with her gifts and have thick loads birth into their underwear and diapers. Yet, the great goddess did not wish to cause spectacle. She did wish to grace her people with rewards for their devotion without knowledge that the goddess walked among them. So she did shapeshift into a new form, resembling a typical woman of Geseer.

And the goddess’s transformation was perfectly deceptive. For she did look extremely like a peasant woman of Geseer. For she did have outlandishly large breasts that shook whenever she did walk, but they were not quite as shamelessly slutty as the goddess’s own pair. And she did reduce the size of her erect cock from a size that resembled an arm to a mere 15 inch lady dick. And the great goddess Anthelia did realize that her expansive and endless loads would eventually tip her followers off that the beautiful peasant woman was in fact their goddess. And she did frown as she did realize that she must stop her blissful endless load to achieve an incognito form.

The goddess Anthelia in her wisdom did hope to purge her body to satisfaction so that she may travel undetected without pining to allow hundreds of pounds of waste to flow from her anus uninterrupted. So she did squat and did grunt and did push with all her might to drive herself to a hands-free orgasm induced by the impact of turds rolling across her prostate alone. And the goddess did produce a mighty load, an explosive load that us earthly people of Geseer see only coming from our most devout brothers and sisters. For turds cut over a yard in length did deluge out of her with increasing speed, shattering her panties and burying them beneath a goddess sized shit! And for many seconds the goddess did inflict her wrath in the corner of that alley, producing miraculous amounts of holy waste. And in less than a minute, the goddess’s erect cock did find itself pleasured to perfection. For Anthelia did gasp and delight and a jet of spunk did spray against the ground with force for many seconds. And Anthelia did savor the bliss of her own devices. Let us pray we may enjoy such wonderful sensations someday as her faithful!

With her body sated, the great goddess Anthelia did wonder out of the alleyway into the streets of Geseer. And no one did suspect her of being the divine mother herself, for she was not as impressive as the other women on the street. For in her disguise the great goddess did not have a cock on par with the ass-breaking monsters of her followers, nor did she mast the insane busts of her most well endowed male devout. And she did let her lesser assets wobble as she did seek a mortal to subject to a test of faith. For she did have great blessings to bestow upon a particularly devout.

The great goddess Anthelia did come across a house of most impressive stature. For it did stand high with a second floor and it did present itself as clean and unblemished. And the great goddess did see this homeowner was wealthy and sought to test their faith. For the children of man who find success often do not follow the path of the goddess once bestowed with enough of fortune’s gifts. 

Anthelia did knock upon the entrance to the house, feigning a need for a place of sleep this evening. And the door did swing open and the homeowner did greet her, a man of toned form and androgynous muscle, the perfect body for a Geseer man who did not wish upon themselves slutty chest udders and bimboitude. And he did look upon the stranger with a smile, greeting her.

“Hello!” The man announced. “I am Periclusus, owner of this dear home. May I be of service to you, ma’am?”

Already the great goddess Anthelia was impressed, for the man of high stature did not treat her as lesser but equal. And she did grow excited to see devotion in her name invoke such kindness, wishing to see if it were truly sincere.

“Good evening sir. I am…. I am Ailehtna… yes, that’s it.” The goddess did lie, thinking up a brilliant pseudonym. “I have been forced out of my home for the night as the storms the god Zeek has rained upon us have collapsed my roof and caused a need for repairs. The task is paid for and should be done by tomorrow, but I am in need of shelter. May I take refuge in your abode?”

Periclusis did nod and give a warm smile. “The great gods and goddesses of Geseer work in mysterious ways. I am saddened to hear of your misfortune, but I hope your spirit waivers not. For this misfortune shall surely be counterbalanced by a great boon in your future. Fortune has blessed me with this expansive home, young Ailehta. Allow me to share it in your time of need.”

And the great goddess did smile back at Periclusis’s generosity, especially as he did invoke the power of the Parantheon. For he seemed to be devoted in his religion to the mighty goddesses and gods.

And she did step inside the man’s home, ready to test the man for his reward. For there are many devilish men who keep up an appearance of faithfulness in public, but in private do not praise the goddess. And the great goddess Anthelia in all her wisdom did decide upon an action that would disgust a faux follower and delight a child of her church.

The bowels of the great goddess did lurch and resume their normal activities. And they were backed up to max capacity with the goddess’s anus sealed shut for many a minute and did have boundless quantities of waste to expel. And the goddess’s anus did expand and stretch to a massive diameter, as thick as her very calves, birthing an insane anaconda of waste. And the flimsy thong she did wear could not handle the goddess-sized dump at all and parted away as a full foot of the behemoth descended with speed.

The great goddess did give a yelp in panic. Though she did enjoy the ass-breaking behemoth of a turd throttling out of her, she did attempt to keep her disguise convincing. And she did reason that a normal denizen of Geseer’s anus expanding wide to expel such gargantuan turds would shock and startle even the most devout. So she did gasp and make a noise of confusion in panic as the insane turd grew to two feet of waste expelling out of her bottom. And she did make another noise most cowardly and worried as she did give a second push and the insanely grithy shit did expel and coil onto the floor with a speed like that of non-solid waste.

“G-gaah! Periclusis!” Anthelia did grunt while the wrath of the goddess parted out her rear. “F-forgive me sir, for I was underprepared! I thought that my bowels had been purged to a level where my panties could contain them after a thorough draining the night prior, but I underestimated my load size. The goddess seems to have blessed me with abnormally huge amounts of waste! I cannot control my own body. The goddess herself has taken over!” 

And Periclusis did go wide eyed as the beautiful erect woman stood before him, cutting multiple dozen pound shits into an expansive and rapidly growing pile at the center of his beautiful living room floor. And he did gaze in amazement, hypnotized by the woman’s anus deluging such thick torrents without end, trying to reason how her body could ever contain such unbelievable mass. 

And after a long observation, Periclusis did smile wide “Great goddess Anthelia truly has blessed you, child. For you drop soil most fertile out of your rear in quantities so vast! Though I may need to shovel your waste at a later date, please feel free to relax and let your bowels unwind to their need. You have had much to deal with today. A warm place to sleep and defecate is the least I can offer. Please purge your gut to your liking and bless my home in the warmth of the great goddess Anthelia!” 

And Anthelia did smile brightly at this sign of devotion. For dear Periclusis did share his fortunes most wonderfully and did maintain his love of the goddess. And the great goddess Anthelia did find it suitable to end her ruse and unveil her true self to her devout. 

Anthelia’s eyes did glow blue and her flawless disguise as Ailehtna did shed away. And the goddess did stand proud in her slutty toga with her flowing blue hair, shitting quantities even more obscene with her disguise shed. 

Periclusis did fall to his knees and bow before the divine light that he did worship. And he did begin to soil himself in the goddess’s honor, for which the goddess’s majesty did amplify his waste into a truly incredible underwear-sagging load. And the great goddess devout did near her devout with radiant smile.

“Dear Periclusis…” The goddess uttered. “You have shown great devotion to your goddess. I am most pleased with your moral. For this, I will sully your floor with more of my heavenly scat and grant you a gift most impressive.”

And for the kind man’s generosity, the great goddess Anthelia did have a spectacular reward. For with a glow of her eyes she did summon a miracle and gift the kind man a wife of uncomparable lusciousness. For she did have a fair face as beautiful as that of the goddess, and she did have breasts perky, large, and lactating, perfectly suited to raise children. And she did have bowels gifted in the goddess’s grace that immediately began to send huge turds coiling into the seat of her panties. And her cock was most expansive and fit to dominate Periclusis for hours every night the duo wished.

And the duo did raise an expansive family of devout worshipers of the goddess. For the goddess’s gift wife had a cock most fertile that allowed Periclusis to birth many a child throughout their lives. And they did spread the word of the great goddess through their kind actions. And the town did see it fit to pay the man back for his good deeds by renaming the town “Periclusis of the Goddess” 

And from this, dear children of the goddess Anthelia, I ask that you take this lesson. Be kind to all strangers and treat others as you wish to be treated. For those touched by the goddess and the goddess herself do walk among and you. And they shall pay you back in full for your generosity with thick blessings coiling out of their enormous rears.


	3. Psalm 02: The Competition of Zeek and Pollard:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Hyper Scat, Femboys, Futanari, Gay, Soiling, Hyper Soiling, Autofellating, Messy Face Sitting

The goddess did sit atop mount Mount Allovus, partaking in the wonders of the afternoon. For she did sit upon her throne and defecate into the open boundless hole below. And she did gaze upon the other Parantheon members and did fellate herself, flushed with arousal. The goddess did watch as the lesser femboy gods did vie for her favor in most embarrassing ways. For she did instruct the femboy gods Zeek and Pollard defecate without pulling down their girly underwear. 

For Zeek, god of storms, did wish to please Anthelia as best he could for he grew maddeningly aroused around her. And in secret, Anthelia did grow hard and primed for sex around Zeek too. For Zeek was the picturesque male form of a Geseer citizen, as he did have body thin and androgynyous. And his messy purple hair did give him a look of unkeptness that did most please the goddess. And he did have a face soft enough to be mistaken for the opposite sex and hips that betrayed his own gender. 

Zeek did have a most proud feature to boast before others, for the great goddess Anthelia had gifted him with an extraordinarily large cock for him to enjoy. Yet, the king of the gods, the most powerful of the femboy Parantheon’s members, did have hair trigger stamina which demeaned him to no end. For Anthelia could adjust the straps of her toga and reveal slightly more areola and Zeek would be sent spurting uncontrollably. And his prostate did grow to a large enough size from Anthelia’s gifts that the touch of any manner of rubbing against the section would spur him into orgasmic fit, including his own waste. For whenever Zeek defecated he was without failure spurred to orgasm by the sensation of the mighty load the great goddess had blessed him with. And he did spill enough semen per orgasm to fill twenty chalicess at a minimum. Zeek’s refractory period was mere minutes in time, needing only meager space to recover from triple ejaculation at reaching orgasm. For the great goddess had given him the gift of thunderous orgasm that spurred the very clouds to climax lightning. And the storms raged down below whenever Anthelia did grow bored and wished to sodomize her lesser god for hours on end. Though Zeek, timid and subservient, fretting constantly about the good of the Parantheon, did enjoy his uncontrollable climaxes

Next to the thunder god did sit Zeek’s rival; an opponent to many of his shows of devotion and his ex-boyfriend. Pollard, god of the sea, did sit on hands and knees, eyeing Zeek’s timid face with an annoyed scoul. Pollard did sigh in annoyance for this act of devotion. For unlike Zeek who was eager to please the great goddess Anthelia, Pollard did not care to earn the goddess’s favor. For he did have pride for his status as a god of the waves and did find the acts of his fellow Parantheon members embarrassing. And he did catch the affection of many men and women with his long black hair and shark teeth, inciting sensations of rebellion. And he did sigh and scoff at the many feats he was forced to endure like a moody teenager seeking to reject his keepers. And he did keep a frown and rolling eyes especially around Zeek, who did once date and procreate with Pollard’s anus frequently. 

Yet what dignity and respect Pollard craved did not ever reach full satisfaction. For Pollard had not been blessed with an expansive penis as his fellow femboy Zeek had, but an embarrassing, pathetic dick that could not even exceed his pinky in length while erect. And he did find his laughable dicklette locked into a chastity cage so he may not touch it. For failing to praise the great goddess did have consequences and forced Pollard to endure orgasm strictly from receiving. And he did turn into an anal whore who could only reach climax through countless days and countless nights locked in his cage, forgetting the pleasure of penile stimulous and becoming an anal-only buttslut. And though his scowl did suggest he did not enjoy this endeavor pooping alongside his other femboy god, his frowns were insincere. For he did crave the goddess’s blessing to push fat turds larger than his most impressive dildos to push against his prostate and let him squirt in his cage. And the goddess did know this shame, for she had often seen him orgasm to defecating, yet she did remain silent for her own enjoyment. For Pollard’s reservations about his love of pooping himself were adorable and did excite the great goddess’s loins.

The two gods did stand there and there duo of fat asses did raise high. For they both did know the stakes that the goddess had set. For she did sayeth that whichever femboy pushed the most into his underwear in devotion to her may freely hump the other’s bulging bottom asserted as the superior god. Zeek did accept her gambit to keep his mighty position as the king of anal bitch princesses who uncontrollably poop themselves Pollard did accept the gambit in tangent, hoping to take Zeek’s crown and relishing the upcoming bliss of massive logs of shit rolling across his prostate. 

And the great goddess Anthelia did sayeth that the winner would be allowed to hump to orgasm against her own majestic sagging bulge for seconds until they were to ejaculate. For Zeek and Pollard were both gifted with hilariously low stamina by the goddesses grace, and prostates the size of oranges to turn anal stiumlous into unparralelled bliss. And to press one’s loins against the heavenly warmth against the goddesses ass was to partake of the finest touch and that all who make contact would be gifted with sudden ejaculation. 

So the goddess did sit and watch as the femboys presented themselves before her. And the two gods did have asses that could coax the men outside of Geseer who had yet to feel the goddesses warmth to total homosexuality. For the two femboy gods did have girly rears wider than their shoulders, plump and meaty, built to be a finer hole to breed than the wombs of the heathenous women beyond Geseer. 

And they did shake their fat asses before the divine goddess. And she did suck upon her own cock at the way her skanks femboy gods desperately shook their goods to please her. And they did assume they had pleased the goddess by the way she did shamelessly thrust her face up and down her own cock like a total whore. And they did start to grunt and push, assuming the goddess would fill their bowels with her miracles at any moment. 

Yet the great goddess of fertility Anthelia did sense that the two were undeserving to be gifted with vast loads of waste to push into their underwear. For neither’s primary fixation was on devotion to her, but to ensure the other did not outstage them. For Zeek did hope to assert his dominance as an accident master and stay Anthelia’s main bitch. And he did fear becoming her side bitch should Pollard take the crown. Pollard did not care about devotion to the great goddess at all. For his motives were selfish to prove dominance when his laughable cock could not do so and wished to one-up the other gods with his sterling title.

The great goddess Anthelia did not see it fit to grant the duo the gift of waste to convert their underwear into fertilizer bags. And so as the twinks did push and vast turds did not roll against their prostate and fill the seat of their pants. Solid matter did not emerge, only pathetic flatuses. And the duo did strain desperate to outpoop the other to assert dominance. And the goddess did smile with her cock head lodged in her mouth, parked between her tits.

“Zeek, Pollard…” Anthelia spoke. “Why do you not defecate in honor of your goddess?”

And the two femboys did look back at her, faces red from straining and embarrassment.

Pollard did defend his actions. “Anthelia!” He did speak. “I am trying my hardest and will surely expel my enormous load into my pants in no time. For I am Polland, god of the sea, and supreme pants pooper of the Parantheon! I will prove my dominance over Zeek and assert myself as the king of the femboy gods. Watch, as I will prove my worth!”

And the goddess did furough her brow at the femboy for his message was filled with folly and pride. And she did not bestow the gift of waste that he did seek onto his frame. And he did struggle to defecate without the aid of the divine goddess, growing angrier every failed pushed.

Zeek did look back at the goddess with a displeased face, sensing the error of Pollard’s ways. And he did pause and gather himself, within his mindscape leaving his anxieties to be buried by his uncontrollable, steaming love and devotion for the goddess. 

“Great goddess!” Zeek did begin. “Forgive me, for I am nervous. For the face of my adversary and its resolve has spurred me to worry about my fate. Yet, I should worry not. For my faith in the great goddess will guide me and lead me to my destiny. I will let all other feelings of worry and fear drain out my body into my underwear and let the goddess’s love fill me. I will defecate in your honor, great goddess Anthelia. Forgive me for my lapse!”

And Pollard did sigh a mighty wind. “Show off”.

The great goddess Anthelia did hear Zeek’s speech and knew that the feelings in his heart were true. And she did reward her most devout follower in the Parantheon by bestowing upon him a mighty blessing. And Anthelia did grant Zeek the gift to defecate most fertile soil without limit for a while within her presence for his serene statement. And the femboy bitch god did coo and grunt as he felt his bowels fill with her blessing. And he did gasp and push and shove with all his might to fill his panties in honor of his great goddess. 

Pollard did know that his rival was about to defecate a dump of unparalleled size. And he did sense that he had lost and would not be able to outpoop this suck up bitch for this encounter. And he did try to flee, but he did slip upon the tile of the floor of the Parantheon. For the floor was not still mildly slippery from the goddess’s last pile being dropped upon the floor like an animal. And Pollard’s body did slip in a strange way, as if divine intervention from the goddess itself had occurred. And the goddess did smile wide as her fingers twisted to will a minor miracle into place. For Pollard’s slip did aim his body below the bottom of his old boyfriend, right as the turtle head of his blessed load began to snake out...

Zeek did scream in delight as a full yard of steaming waste did thrust out of his anus in a split second into his panties, sagging the underwear to a mesmerizingly impressive distention as it did. And the weight of the load of the first turd did hang the bulge low enough to reach Pollard’s lips, kissing them with the tip of the goddess’s bulging love. Yet that single mighty explosive turd was far from the completion of a goddess-sized load. For loads especially blessed by the goddess did expel superhuman masses. And the second turd as thick and long and fast as the first did spiral into Zeek’s underwear, distending his panties to an unrecognizable shape. And the thunder femboy god’s cock did spring out of his panties and ejaculate pints and pints of sperm onto the floor, for Zeek was in sheer bliss having his anus ravaged by the wrath of divine intervention.

And the thunder of turds did continue without end, making noisy farting and crackling sounds as they did cascade. And soon Zeek did pass several dozen pounds of waste into his underwear to the point where the garment was an impressive bulge of pink cloth bleeding brown everywhere. And by all means the fabric should have broken, but did not. For loads shat in the name of the goddess were blessed to never break underwear. 

And the bulge did distend to an impressive size, closer in mass to a bag of manure than to that of soiled panties. The kiss Zeek’s underwear stole from Pollard did devolve rapidly into a mass of clothing constrained waste sitting atop his face. Like the moon eclipsing the sun, Pollard’s head to his shoulders did find itself below and pinned beneath Zeek’s still continuosly growing underwear bulge. Yet this was not a surprise to neither Zeek nor the great goddess Anthelia. For all who do not celebrate in the great goddess’s warmth will feel it regardless, be it metaphorically or physically from a monster dump in the goddess’s honor. 

The great goddess Anthelia did ejaculate in her own mouth at the sight of such devotion. For she did admire men of a feminine form defecating in her honor and she did love heathens pitted against her buried beneath a load. And Zeek did continue to orgasm as a seemingly endless torrent of the goddess’s wrath did continue to bury his bratty ex beneath soiled cloth. And even the prideful Pollard himself did ejaculate at that scene, for the thought of being encased beneath such a huge pair of panties pooped to capacity by the goddess’s cutest and most faithful follower did prompt him to hump and spray his shame against her warmth...

And from this, dear children of the goddess Anthelia, I ask that you take this lesson. Be selfless in your emotions and do not let pride cloud your judgement. For those who do not let pride weigh down their performance shall know what it is like to defecate thick loads into their underwear in the goddesses name. Those who stain the goddesses name with thoughts of boisterous pride shall be humiliated.


	4. Psalm 03: The Nemesis Ryvix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Hyper Scat, Futanari, Soiling, Diapers, Mommy Domming, Humiliation, Mental Manipulation, Adult Baby

The goddess, our lord Anthelia, did sit comfortably in her throne, idly defecating into the abyss below as she did. Yet suddenly, the peace was interrupted as a portal to below the very earth opened up to teleport some individual. The goddess did see the emerging entity readying itself from the abyss and did ready for combat.

The dark goddess Ryvix did emerge from the portal, boasting beauty that would tempt lesser mortals. For she did have a face plumped with makeup that made downing fat cocks effortless. Her breasts were impressively large and shameless, though not quite as pure and cow-like as the breasts of our lord, the great goddess Anthelia. And there features did make up for her unnerving features, for Ryvix did have glowing pupiless eyes of white and skin of turquoise. For she had been banished to manage the souls of the dead in the underworld of Erst and had taken on the look of evil in her toils.

The goddess did prepare for battle at the sight of Ryvix. The goddess did rise and don her cleanest panties, soiling them before a full second had passed with an expansive turd. Anthelia, the great goddess, did signal for a warrior’s sword and the strongest blade of her armies did appear in her hand. The goddess did focus her might on smiting the evil Ryvix and readied all her energy for the wrath of a holy light blasting. 

Yet, the goddess did not smite Ryvix with a fatal beam of light. For, in that moment, the goddess only then realized that her favorite turquoise pacifier was in her mouth. And she did suck upon that soothing toy and the rage that coursed through her veins was extinguished. The goddesses eyes went hazy in bliss as she stood there, sucking and defecating into her underwear, revelling in this oddly pleasing joy. The great goddess in all her unfathomable wisdom did wonder as to when she had started sucking her pacifier and why she did not indulge in this pleasure more often. For she did feel very safe and submissive sucking upon her toy and did wish to indulge in this luxury more often.

Ryvix stood before the goddess, pleased. Though she would surely be smited by Anthelia’s divine wrath, she did stand calmly before the goddess sucking upon her pacifier. The dark goddess Ryvix did have a smile like a predator having caught prey, foolishness in the face of the goddess.Her foolishness continued even as the great goddess Anthelia did sit back upon her throne still in panties, and defecated with even more force into her increasingly large underwear bulge. 

The nemesis Ryvix did speak, spouting heathenous language as she did. “Anthelia, honey~ Oh, you look as cute as ever! Did you miss your Erst mommy~?”

The goddess Anthelia did know that the trickster dark god might be trying to manipulate her and imply that she did not voluntarily suck upon her favorite paccy. She did not respond to the mischievous Ryvix’s inquiry verbally, happily sucking upon her pacifier with louder volume.

The nemesis did speak more awful things with her voice like wine. “You having fun up here still? You’re so fun to watch bullying all these mortals. Did you really sell yourself as the most powerful goddess? They believed a dumb little fudge dumpster like you~?”

The goddess did see through the trickster’s ruse, attempting to confuse her devoted should this story of her victory ever be passed down. Again the goddess did not acknowledge the humiliation verbally knowing that she may fall into Ryvix’s unknown trap. Yet, the goddess in her wisdom did physically answer the nemesis and did shake her head, pretending to agree that she was nothing more than a pants pooping baby who loved nothing more than to poop shamefully in front of others. And she did sport an erection through the fabric of her panties as the arousal was from defecating and totally unrelated to having another women tease her sexually. 

“What a good girl! Are you having fun filling your diaper for mommy~? It’s getting so big so fast!:

The great goddess Anthelia did smile at those warm words, yet not because they celebrating her unsurpassed pooping abilities. For Ryvix had made a mistake which clearly demonstrated she lacked control over the situation, for she had falsely declared Anthelia was wearing diapers. Anthelia did suck on her favorite paccy and smile wide, reassured that she was in dominance of the situation. For our lord Anthelia is above all and shall wipe away the darkness and fertilize the earth in her wonder.

And Anthelia did nod her head in agreeance to the nemesis Ryvix’s question, humoring her scheme to see where it would lead. For the great goddess in all her wisdom did assert her as a non threat for falsely declaring she was wearing panties when she was wearing a big, poofy, crinkling diaper. This she remembers solemnly. Though the goddess did remember Ryvix’s powers to invoke miracles and manipulate reality to her whim, Anthelia did not worry about this possibility. For her own power of miracles was equal or superior, with the boundless quantities of waste she did force out countless backsides. Surely the nemesis would not be able to use such powers against her without the great goddess noticing.

And Anthelia did pose and celebrate her dominance over the other goddess, lifting her seat off of her throne and pushing harder. The rate at which her diaper distended did increase drastically and resembled a sack of manure as the great goddess crowned herself as the insurmountable dumpster butt goddess above all.

And the wicked nemesis did speak further in the face of her defeat. “Good job Anthelia~! You’re such a good girl~ No one will ever outmatch you at pooping big, embarrassing loads! Ohohoho~”

The goddess did relish in her enemy’s defeat and celebrate by shaking her sword. And the sword did make a rattling sound that Anthelia found so intoxicating as to shake again while she sucked on her pacifier and added to the massive cushion on her bottom. And when she next glanced at her sword, she did find a rattle with just as captivating a noise to it. And she did shake it more as comforts absorbed her into total complicity. 

“You’ve been such a good girl, you’ve earned a reward! How do you feel about going on a stroll, hmm? A big girl like you deserves to see the world.”

The great goddess did savour such an obvious sign of her superiority, relishing in rightfully being called a big girl by her nemesis. For her nemmy knew Anthelia was not only a good girl, but a big girl who could go in the toilet when she wished, but dumped in her diapers to make her nemmy mommy happy. And the great goddess did shake upon her rattle and suck upon her paccy in celebration as the nemmy Ryvix did pull a stroller from the darkness of the depths of Erst just for her. 

The great goddess did rise from her seat of power to the comfy rollable seat of her favorite stroller. And she did stand and walk towards the stroller as a fully grown adult woman should for a few steps. Yet, the weight of her expansive mess was heavy, and was difficult to usurp out of her seat. Though the great goddess Anthelia was capable of removing her diaper and putting on a fresh one, she did relish the warmth of her expansive mess and held it as a trophy of how much she loved her mommy. So she did attempt to tug the mountain of waste out of her seat. And while she did not succeed standing upright as a dignified adult, she did find the leverage to tug her overloaded underwear once she did don the stance of a crawl. And she did slowly but eagerly crawl on all fours towards her stroller, dragging her enormous diaper in tow.

The nemmy mommy Ryvix did take the great goddess into a city of her devoted to show them their goddess in all her superior majesty. The goddess did smile before her followers, being luxuriously toted in a stroller, happily sucking upon her pacifier, and loading a fresh diaper after her gracious nemmy mommy did change it. And her devote did gawk in amazement at their goddess, and made comments about how they were surprised that their goddess fell so easily. And the great goddess Anthelia in her wisdom did not correct these lies as they were spoken, for she knew her devout knew that she was infallible. She did sit happily and suck her paccy while loudly defecating into her diaper. And she did overload her pampers until mommy Ryvix did find it difficult to push the stroller with her titanic diaper in tow.

And from this, dear children of the goddess Anthelia, I ask that you take this lesson: ...Be strong in your devotion to the great goddesses power. For though we may see a total and obvious defeat of our goddess being tricked and turned into a bulging butt baby bitch, we must search for deeper meanings in her words. For she did say onto me your priest that this psalm was especially important, as she did vigorously masturbate while reciting her experience. And she did ejaculate at the memory of her devout followers looking at her being wheeled around and pooping her diaper. I am uncertain what deeper meaning this has, so we must discuss this memory more often, as clearly the goddess enjoys it. Perhaps it’s just a message about the golden rule? Any ideas?


	5. Psalm 04: The Depths of the Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Hyper Scat, Futanari, Hyper Farting, Femboy, Corruption, Burp Farts

The great goddess Anthelia did sit on her throne and masturbate as she does. For the waste that fell from her luscious behind into the strange hole in her seat below was particularly thick on this day. And she did savor the sensation of the firm shit rolling against her prostate as it did rouse her erection. And she did perform a mixture of erotic techniques to momentarily sate her insatiable libido. For she did stroke upon her cock and press her phallus between her tits and did lick inside her mammoth cock’s urethra.

And the goddess, lapping upon her own dick did crave the anal passage of a femboy god. For though the touch of her mouth was divine, she did enjoy purifying her fellow gods atop Mount Allovus with the wrath of her enormous boy-breaker. The great goddess did lust after Zeek, femboy god of storms, in particular this afternoon. For the femboy god Zeek did have luxurious hips and and ass that betrayed his sex bouncing obscenely. And he did have an anus most tight that Anthelia did prefer over all the other gods. 

Yet Zeek was not in earshot of the goddess at the moment. And though she may shout for him at ease with her limitless power, she was too busy licking her own cock to use her mouth for some other function. And she did find this a most interesting opportunity to see if she could track the femboy by the malodor of his soiled panties alone. And she did rise and set off on this challenge, letting a trail of scat fall from her plump bottom as she did, uncaring. And the throne of the goddess was left behind, idle.

The idle throne of the goddess did leave the opportunity to explore many mysteries. And the curious hearted one did appear to inspect the area.

Rehmes, god of speed, tamer of the centauress, curious and trickster to mortals, dark tanned, lithe muscled heartthrob of the femboy gods, did step up to the empty throne space. For there was much about this world crafted by the great goddess that he did not know. And though he was fully able to ask the goddess herself about these mysteries, he did not often. For he reasoned that the goddess would make him pay for such knowledge by pledging devotion to her in all manners of defecation and anal sex. And he did very much enjoy staying out of the goddesses' sights, being not as devout and loyal as the thunder god Zeek or as rebellious and agitated as the sea god Pollard. 

And he did walk into the idle space before the throne room, letting his winged stilettos, his only clothing aside from heart-shaped nipple pasties and reef crown upon his head, clack upon the floor. And he did approach the object of his interest most nimbley. For Rehmes did stay most agile and swift, even as his giant cock flailed from sprinting in his 4 inch pumps.

Rehmes did gawk at the object of his fascination. For he had never understood the throne of the goddess throughout the countless span of time the Parantheon had existed. For he had watched the goddess defecate endlessly into the abyss below, yet had never seen the hole overflow or clog from her immaculate goddess-sized shits. What mysteries did the strange space beneath hold? The clever Rehmes craved more knowledge of the seat.

Rehmes did stare upon the throne and try to see its secrets. For he could not see anything initially that made the seat any different from a marble slab with a hole in the ground. And he did attempt to peer into the abyss below, but could see nothing. The clever femboy god did reason perhaps there was some mechanism behind Anthelia’s chair to dispose of her waste. And he did climb upon the throne, attempting to stand on the seat, to see if there was something atop or behind the throne.

But Rehmes did place his bare foot down on what he assumed was the smooth but firm marble of Antherlia’s thone. and his foot did not touch upon the sculpted rock and instead did smush a wayward turd of the goddess instead. And he did lose his balance sitting atop the throne and did slip onto his ass where the goddess did normally sit. And Rehmes did grow agitated and bewildered that his masterful footwork did falter from a log of goddess waste, of all things. And he did ponder… had some force thrown off his balance?

And as the femboy god sat, he did feel a strange force pull upon him. For he did realize that the innocent looking far off hole beneath the throne did suck with surprising force. And Rehmes’s frame, stronger and more muscular than his pathetic fellow bitch femboys though he may be, did fold to the force of the strange hole’s suction. And his body did pose as if he were sitting atop the throne like the great goddess and her expansive ass. Though even with his tight, toned, fuckable ass, Rehmes’s thickness did not sate the hole. And his ass did get wedged in the sucking hole as a cork does to a bottle. 

Rehmes did ponder as to how he had not observed this phenomenon before. For he had seen the goddess sit atop her throne without any hindrance rising or sitting. He did ponder and realized that perhaps the way the goddess did expel limitless quantities of waste did allow her to rise and sit as she did please. 

And Rehmes did reason to escape that he would need to defecate shamelessly as the goddess does in her glory to free himself from the confines of Anthelia’s throne. And he did grunt and strain and push an expansive mass that would dwarf a mortal’s production and defecated dozens of pounds of ropes of scat as thick as his wrist into the abyss. For all of the gods and goddesses of the Parantheon were subject to the great goddess Anthelia and could all pass expansive loads of waste whenever they may need in her name.

Yet the abyss was hungry, as it had grown use to serving the serenity of the Goddess’s endless shits in their glory as unbroken thigh thick anacondas. And it did suck with force even as Rehmes did defecate such extensive amounts. And the throne did grow so hungry that Rehmes felt the suction grow beyond intense upon his rear that his system did defecate harder from the pressure forcing the waste out of his ass. And yet still the abyss hungered...

Rehmes did feel his body move on its own accord as the abyss did pull him with strength. And the abyss did yank Rehmes down with force! And the circumference of the hole did not save Rehmes and the boy was pulled into the goddess throne’s abyss below. And Rehmes did yell in panic as he fell into a darkness strange and unfamiliar.

Rehmes did crash against a surface. Yet it did not crush the god and his frame from the impact. For though Rehmes had fallen from a vast height, not only did he have the godly blessings of near immortality, he did strike the soft surface of something with a splatter. And he did land safely, only enamoured by the distant fall.

And Rehmes did learn what he had landed in. For the unmistakable odor of the goddess did linger in the air. And the warmth of the goddess’s love did radiate from the muck below. And the mud-like substance did not stain his skin or dirty him, as the holy turds cut by the goddess do. Rehmes did land in a vast pile of the Great Goddess Anthelia’s waste. 

And Rehmes did recoil at the realization that he had fallen in the goddess’s waste. And he did stand to try and see if there was anywhere below the throne of the goddess where he could escape. Yet as he did, he did not see any surface, clean or otherwise, to rest upon. For the only light in the dismal area was that from stories above from the hole in the goddess’s seat. And though he did look left and right for any features of the land, all he saw was a vast expanse of waste.

For the space below the goddess’s throne was no ordinary area. For the goddess had blessed the tiny expanse to violate reality itself. For her bottom was in need of constant relief and she did require a container that did violate time and space itself to avoid drowning the world in her turds. 

And Rehmes did soon learn that this black abyss was no ordinary area. For he did hear a buzz that his ears could not escape. For the sound of the goddess’s gas did echo across the expanse endlessly. And he did attempt to pull his heel-clad feet from the muck of Anthelia’s turds and find a wall with which to climb out. Yet his hike did not find the slightest sign of walls. And when Rehmes did turn around, he did see that the hole from which he had fell was as equidistant as ever.

Change did occur soon. For the Great Goddess Anthelia did climax into one of her femboy god’s asspussies and did wish to relax. And she did sit back upon her throne with her fat ass and block all light from the above. 

And Rehmes did worry, for he felt he was about to witness the true wrath of the goddess, unrestrained with no concern for the wellbeing of mortals in this strange space. And he did indeed learn a fraction of the goddess’s divine wrath…

Winds did erupt at tremendous speed and noise like an eruption did overwhelm Rehmes! For the goddess had begun to unleash the wrath of her flatulence upon her private realm! And the force of these wind gusts did roar back and forth like the storms and punch like the charge of an Ox. And Rehmes did stumble and fall back first into the muck below from the wrath of the winds and feel their divine fury. And though his body did feel in danger, he did sprout an erection more enthusiastic than he had ever felt. For though the forces Rehmes endured could harm him, it was ultimately still a blessing from the goddess. And the blessing did stir the god’s libido, as Anthelia’s blessings do to all.

And Rehmes did feel his face go numb from the roaring winds smashing against his body from above. And his mind did go into a haze as his body’s fight-or-flight response did feel itself erode away. From the alluring aroma of the goddess’s galeforce gas in such obscene concentrations did intoxicate the body like the finest wine. And though he did try to reason some clever scheme to escape, Rehmes could not focus from farts passing through his mind in one ear and out another.

And the perilous force of Anthelia’s girl gas did rock Rehmes’s frame for a time that felt like hours. And steadily the boy did begin to enjoy the embrace of the heavenly winds of his superior. And for a while he was in peaceful enjoyment…

Yet the winds did taper and the thunder did disappear suddenly. And Rehmes did rouse from his momentary stunned state to assess what had changed. For though the winds did rush like whirlwinds still, it did not compare to the flatulence hurricanes that he had endured prior. And Rehmes did wonder what had changed. For the light above was still clogged by the expansive cheeks of Anthelia and the gale had not lessened from her once more rising.

And it did dawn on Rehmes again that the floor beneath him was an amassment of waste, yet only gaseous matter had crashed against his body thus far. And he did panic and attempt to rise as he did realize what would unfold…

With one last thunderous fart like crackling lightning, a mighty log of waste, a perfect, thick and hard turd befitting of the legacy of the goddess, did rush out of the Goddess’s anus down into the abyss below! And Rehmes did panic and did attempt to escape the oncoming log of waste. Yet he did not rise, for the waste of the goddess did prove too difficult to rise from quickly. And the thigh thick turd did crash against his frame and did punch Rehmes in the gut with the force of a beast’s kick.

And Rehmes did cry out in pain at the impact and did further fill his lungs with the goddess’s farts. And the divine aroma of the goddess’s flatulence did tamper with Rehmes system, for it is good and holy. And it did sooth the pain of the impact with ease and did calm the restless god. And moments after that deep breath, he did feel totally relaxed, even as the goddess’s mega turd continued to pile atop his chest. 

Rehmes did find himself enjoying the fumes of the Great Goddess Anthelia. For his deep breaths in such a concentrated area did hatch addiction into his mind. And he did continue to huff lady gas as he did pay his growing erection attention. 

And Rehmes did realize that the long unbroken shit coil descending from above would not cease soon. For the goddess’s bowels are eternally productive and holy. And Rehmes did reason that he would soon be buried beneath the expanse of waste should he stay stationary and that he should move. Yet, the idea of being buried beneath the goddess’s gigantic turds did stoke a fire in his loins fiercer than that of even her over concentrated fart gasses. And though impending danger may loom, his limbs did not struggle free and his hand did stroke upon his engorged penis harder.

So Rehmes did stay and let the warmth of the goddess’s thick brown love encase his body as it pleased. And the sensation of his cock head touching upon the fresh mass of shit did spur him to ejaculate from it’s unequivocally magical touch. And Rehmes did yell in bliss from the orgasm of his life and further let farts invade his system. And he did cry out in joy as the bliss of the goddess’s winds did fill his system beyond capacity a god, let alone a mortal, should ever endure. And all the thoughts in his heads did turn to farts as the pile on his chest did become a mighty mountain, exposing only his head. And he did not flinch as those huge ropes continued and the inevitable eclipse of his head did loom. For Rehmes did continue to masturbate furiously beneath the thick, solid logs of the goddess and was wrapped in bliss. And he did continue to yell and moan in heavenly rapture until his face was buried...

And Rehmes did experience what felt like weeks of drunken wonderous bliss. For his senses were consumed completely by the sight, odor, and sound of Anthelia’s waste. And he did spurt countless times without ever touching his massive dick. For the touch of the Great Goddess’s love did feel so pleasant that it did drive him to spurt by no other interaction. And Rehmes could at times not even touch himself for the pressure of the goddess’s waste above did pin his limbs. For the machinations of the space below the goddess’s throne were strange and shifted Rehmes height steadily and unpredictably. And Rehmes did feel as though he were below countless yards of the goddess’s poop at some points. And yet at others, Rehmes did see light once more and listened to the wondrous roar of the Goddess’s flatulence winds bouncing across the space. 

And Rehmes did feel as if he were in total bliss, as if he never wanted to leave. He did feel so at home in the goddess’s waste, that the very air he exhaled and burped did seem to be that of the divine one’s gas.

And he did love the roar of her winds the subject would not leave his mind. For as hard as he tried to recoil into the depths of his mind for sanctuary, the sensory overload from Anthelia’s waste did sully these thoughts and occupy his mind with her waste and her waste alone. And Rehmes did feel all the space in his head feel as though it had turned to the Goddess’s farts itself…

For ages the stimulation did continue, so Rehmes thought. And Rehmes did ease into a trance of farts and waste as he did toil beneath the goddesses throne. That is, until one fateful day…

Rehmes did come to consciousness and he did feel quite strange. For he could not feel the heat of the goddess’s waste lovingly embrace him from any angle. And he did hear a sound most unfamiliar, that of breezy winds near silently flowing through open air. And he did open his eyes and see not the blackness of the abyss, but the black blue sky above, painted by the freshly set sun.

Rehmes did look around in bewilderment. For he did somehow escape that strange area by some unknown means. And he did take a breath of the fresh air and start coughing as if he did inhale something disgusting. And he did cough until a loud belch did ring from his face. And gasses colored a strange hazy green not unlike that of the goddess did shoot outward. And Rehmes did sit bewildered, wondering what had happened. 

“Hark! Young Rehmes, you’ve finally returned from beneath my ass!” A voice greeted.

Rehmes did look behind him and did see the great fertility goddess Anthelia herself. And she did let her bottom wobble with force as she did catwalk to her throne, walking naturally as she does. And she did continue unflinchingly even as scat began to pump her panties to absurdity in size. And she did place her bottom perfectly upon the seat and it’s abyss to position her load in its entirety into the blackness, defecating until the fabric did break and allow her dump to fall freely into Rehmes’s former prison.

“I cannot help but wonder if you envy the panties that I did just ruin.” Anthelia did jest. “For I did hear your gasp of orgasms as you flailed beneath my endless shits for the last day.”

And Rehmes did go wide eyed at Anthelia’s message in shock. For while he did find the idea of being beneath Anthelia’s waste appealing, he did recoil in disbelief at how short a period he had been beneath Anthelia’s throne. For he did think the time spent there was a week of time, yet only a day had passed. And he did realize that the strange space beneath Anthelia’s throne did not obey time’s march either…

“Dear Rehmes… you’ve changed! Though your mind was once witty and nimble, I do doubt those schemes still roll through your head. For now you look as though my farts are but the only thought in your head.” Anthelia did remark. “Come now, rebuke my statement with your silver tongue.”

And Rehmes did accept Anthelia’s challenge and opened his maw to debate her wicked insult. Yet, as he attempted to speak, words did not leave his lips. For his body had been so soaked by the fumes of the goddess, that it did produce a wind identical to it. And Rehmes attempt to speak did turn into him belching loudly and spewing fart gasses out of his maw. And his asshole did join Rehmes’s mouth in abasing the femboy god as gas thundered out both of his ends. And he did crumple to the ground and did start to masturbate as his newly programmed instincts did take over. For his body did demand to be pleasured in the fumes of the goddess, even should they be released from his own body.

The Great Goddess Anthelia did start to stroke her own length before the fallen god turned unabashed fart slut. For she had long savored just how far Rehmes would fall corrupted in her toilet space upon hearing him gasp and struggle beneath her enormous shits and hurricane farts. And she would in turn soon reward Rehmes for his newfound devotion by releasing her heavenly gas right against his face…

And from this, dear children of the goddess Anthelia, I ask that you take this lesson. Do not let your curiosity reach such a fever pitch that you tackle dangerous tasks. For it is better to endure the panties of the goddess filling across your face than it is to question why and feel her endless shit eclipse you. Please, let your face stay steady in the light of our great goddess Anthelia!


End file.
